


达龄达龄

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “是吗？那还是小大人，因为知勋在哥面前永远都是那个漂亮的小不点儿……”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 澈勋 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	达龄达龄

**Author's Note:**

> 澈勋/ABO/墨脱墨脱同世界观/提问箱点梗/林欲芳瞎写的/有几句珉佑/我逆我自己

李知勋一睁眼，被子都黏在身上，这种熟悉的难耐感让他很不舒服。他沿着被边揭开濡湿的一片潮闷，散发着情欲热度的身体暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中。

他发情了。

李知勋这么想着，黑暗中摸到开关打开了床头灯，凌晨一点打给因为工作还没有回家的崔胜澈。

“喂？知勋？发情了吗？”崔胜澈那边的声音显得很焦急，一般情况下李知勋不会在这个时间唐突地给他打电话，除非是有紧急情况。

听见Alpha声音的李知勋觉得精神上受到些许安慰，然而身体里渴欲却更加剧烈地起伏。他忍着眼泪嗯了一声，然后喊崔胜澈叫他哥哥快回来。

挂了电话李知勋按照崔胜澈以前的嘱咐，用颤抖的手拉开床头柜的抽屉找出来一堆大大小小的自慰玩具。他来不及思考了，他用猫的姿势弓背趴在床上，能够感到水从穴口流出来顺着大腿往下流。

他直接选了那根最粗的棒子，虽然没有电动遥控但是弧度弯翘，和崔胜澈的东西比较像。他的手颤抖着就塞了进去，完全没有阻碍，他下半身的水多得可以直接捅进去。

“呃啊……”李知勋想要快感的心思非常急切，即使想要慢慢来也控制不住地直接捅到最深，后穴内壁的软肉殷勤地缠上按摩棒，他撅起屁股往后蹭着，想要得到更多。

“胜澈哥哥……”他的脸上湿哒哒沾满眼泪，嘴角唾液也沾在脸颊，按照应急步骤拆开衣柜里那包崔胜澈的东西——对方特意给他挑好的，没有拉链、纽扣和任意装饰品的几件衣物。

啤酒花的味道带着一丝苦味，崔胜澈的信息素味道对于不能够喝酒又年龄稍小一些的李知勋来说太成人了。发情期里Alpha的味道是最好的安慰，李知勋低头埋在里面低头撕扯着衣物，还有些许理智控制住自己不用狠力，只是用手指头攥紧了。

衣物散了满床，李知勋湿漉漉的身体凑上去，体液和汗液沾得到处都是。他的手没两下就没有力气握住假性器在自己身体里来回，挺身跪坐在床上扭着屁股让那东西在自己身体里小幅度地来回，却始终不如真的东西来得爽快。

他抱着那团衣物，好像就真的抱住崔胜澈似的，比起身体上的满足此刻更想要心理上的安慰，只想要崔胜澈赶快回家陪在自己旁边：“胜澈哥什么时候回来……呜……知勋想要……”

重案组一群人红着眼睛加班，崔sir凑在金sir耳边说了两句就抓着外套跑出去，所有人都知道这是他家的Omega发情了。大组长走出去之后办公室里的气氛缓和了许多，几个人交换着眼神笑，金珉奎也在笑，清了清嗓子喝住：“别笑了，干活！”

崔胜澈回家打开大门的时候听见卧室里不小的动静，到处都是小孩子零食的味道，李知勋的信息素味道是手指饼干，甜腻的小孩子味道。他推开卧室门，这会极敏感的李知勋听见一点声音就回过头来喊他：“哥哥……”

臣服于欲望的Omega背对着卧室门，跪在床上坐着按摩棒，支撑着身体的双手不忘抓紧几件有味道的衣物。他见崔胜澈走进来立马俯下去上半身紧贴在床上，朝对方展示着自己的屁股：“哥哥，哥哥快点……”

崔胜澈把手里提溜着的塑料袋和脱掉的衣服一起扔在地毯上，李知勋撅着屁股在床上蜷成小小一团，他刚才在局里洗了澡，这会儿来不及再将就，脱光的过程中释放出一些信息素味道使李知勋安心。

他不敢太鲁莽，生怕自己的动作太大吓着对方，只好缓慢又温柔地爬上床把李知勋抱在怀里，用早已经被味道激发起来的分身磨蹭湿漉漉的臀缝，龟头时不时戳到在李知勋身体里进出的假阳具的底端。

“知勋这次发情很乖，没有伤到自己吧。”崔胜澈一边说一边仔细地舔着李知勋的后背皮肤，手指径直捏到对方胸前扯起高涨的乳头。

李知勋乖乖地摇头：“按，按照哥哥说的做了，知勋有很乖地等你回来，所以快点。快点操进来射给知勋，哥哥……”

哥哥是做爱的时候才会喊的称呼，李知勋平日里叫崔胜澈都是喊哥，虽然平时面对欲望也很坦诚但说话总没有发情期时候直接。在这个时候他总是格外依赖崔胜澈，性情也脆弱。

慢慢来，崔胜澈嘴巴里重复着，安抚李知勋也为了安抚自己，捏住李知勋挺在他手里的胸部张嘴咬住脖子上泛红的腺体。

Omega的身体进一步打开，屁股用力地蹭在他身上，崔胜澈即使用无比轻缓的动作抽出按摩棒，李知勋敏感的身体还是迎来了一个小高潮，一股液体喷在崔胜澈手上，湿滑的，带一点信息素的甜味。

“哥哥，换你，换你进来了。”李知勋被他翻着掉了个个儿正对着崔胜澈，自己捏住奶油一般的大腿根朝崔胜澈展示着自己下半身的全部。后穴粉红色的穴口已经完全准备好被Alpha进入，是不是从里面淌出来透明的体液将颜色衬托得更浅。

就算做了很多次——看崔胜澈和李知勋不像另一对情侣那样使用抑制剂渡过发情期就知道，他们两个人是欲望主义者，说做爱就时时刻刻可以开始，就算不是发情期也时常为了追求快感捅进生殖腔里面去。但是李知勋的下半身从性器到后穴依旧是浅浅的粉色，似乎并没有什么色素沉淀。

要说和最开始有什么区别的话，只不过是这一具身体变得更加成熟，更加主动地想要靠近欲望。

崔胜澈扶着湿淋淋的屁股捅进去，才插到底就被李知勋晃着屁股榨取。他本人还轻轻环着肩膀细吻李知勋的嘴唇，就被央求着再快点抽插。

“哥哥……”李知勋用鼻音撒娇，“哥哥快点嘛，哥哥快点疼知勋。”

“太快的话你会痛。”

“知勋不会，知勋不会痛……只要是哥哥给的，知勋不怕。”

李知勋身后环紧了崔胜澈的脖子，试图将对方拉得更靠近自己，腰尽然感觉随时都会软下去还是主动配合着崔胜澈下身的动作。

磨了没一会儿崔胜澈也被蹭的难耐，抓紧李知勋膝盖后方的腘窝，就着当前正入体位的优势大开大合地操干起来。

“哥哥……”李知勋的生殖腔很快就打开了，崔胜澈干进去没两下就又泄出来一些东西。等到崔胜澈射精前李知勋大大小小高潮了三四次，前面没有人抚慰的分身也射过一次，而在崔胜澈高潮前被握在手里时又硬挺着，“哥哥射进来，知勋想和你一起高潮。”

当然他不主动要求崔胜澈也会这么做，在成结射精的过程中崔胜澈帮李知勋打了一发，这样成结的过程不会让李知勋觉得很辛苦。

精液的量很多，李知勋的后面却吃的很好，等到崔胜澈完全软了从李知勋身体里退出来，也只带了一些站在阴茎上和穴口的褶皱处。

做完之后崔胜澈擦干了李知勋去沙发上躺着，一塌糊涂的床单等到李知勋睡着了他再去换。昏昏沉沉的时候他找来路上买的避孕药叫李知勋吃，对方不喜欢那粒药丸，崔胜澈举着一杯温水哄了半天才喂下去。

……

“所以我是说，胜澈哥每次都把你照顾得妥妥帖帖的这有什么不好，总比我这意外怀孕好吧……”全圆佑听李知勋描述完前天晚上的“盛况”，总觉得吸吸鼻子房子空气里还有两个人交欢之后残留的气息，“不过我就是说，当年不支持你们两个人这么早结婚，现在果然，你看吧……唉，呜呜呜我们知勋啊……”

李知勋看着全圆佑还生龙活虎的根本不像怀孕的样子，他不显怀，到现在也不害喜，看上去活脱脱一正常人，所以把对方推开的时候也毫无罪恶感，把张开双臂就要抱住自己的全圆佑挡到一边：“不是，我的意思是说，为什么胜澈哥一直这么执着让我每次都要吃药呢？他难道就真的不想要孩子么……”

“嗯……”

“你说要是胜澈哥瞻前顾后有生孩子的烦恼，那珉奎想得比他更加多啊，可是珉奎……”

“李知勋，你有没有考虑过胜澈哥还在想你们那年假怀孕的事？”

全圆佑一开口李知勋沉默了，他和崔胜澈虽然恋爱谈得晚，婚却结得早。也不像金珉奎和全圆佑那样小心翼翼直到大学才敢永久标记，除了这次的怀孕，一切都比另外两个人走得早一些。

李知勋年龄比崔胜澈小，谈恋爱的过程中崔胜澈总是小心翼翼，不仅如此，四个人的交际圈中剩下三个人都喜欢围着他转。李知勋本人其实并不是非常适应这样，但横竖都是哥，连早上学的金珉奎也比他大小半年，只能被这几个哥哥卫星绕得团团转。

崔胜澈是他们当中最有控制欲的人，不然也不可能在警部当重案组说一不二的老大，但是在李知勋面前总是如履薄冰，本人称其为珍贵的爱意，在其他人看来就是过度保护。

也怪不得别人，他和李知勋结婚那年闹了个太大的乌龙，搞得崔胜澈这有了点心理阴影，之后总是畏手畏脚的。

李知勋和崔胜澈是奉子成婚的，确定下来这个消息的那个晚上崔胜澈被他爸用皮带打得鼻青脸肿，第二天顶一张贴着创可贴的脸去登记结婚。

那年崔胜澈是警校二年生，而李知勋刚考上大学。

那次永久标记不是故意的，只不过李知勋的发情直接促进了崔胜澈人生中第一次易感期。这并不是所有Alpha都会有的经历，易感期的到来不像Omega的发情期一样必要和规律，更像是具有概率性的随机事件，那次就刚好轮到崔胜澈头上。

那是李知勋第一次被射进生殖腔，虽然他和崔胜澈也做过不少次了，也有好几次偶然地差一点捅进那里，但崔胜澈总担心自己把握不好平衡的度所以总是不行动。那次被打开之后整个人完全无法控制情欲，纠缠着崔胜澈整整要了半晚上，直到体力不支才作罢。

而在易感期的崔胜澈也同样没有办法忍耐，三发都满满灌在生殖腔里，李知勋到最后都没有办法合上腿，射进去的精液也都全流了出来。

谁都没有办法想到就那么一次就可以中枪，李知勋却在第二个月发现自己的生理周期不如之前正常了，惴惴不安等过了一个发情期也没反应，甚至自己也开始呕吐了。从来没有想到会发生这样的事，李知勋虽然看上去成熟，其实无比依赖身边这几个好朋友，当天哭哭啼啼把电话打了个遍，和全圆佑金珉奎都说过之后才敢找去崔胜澈，说哥我好像怀孕了。

如果在李知勋怀孕和崔胜澈结婚，生了孩子之后生活继续走下去的话，这个故事说不定还会变简单很多，但是谁也不知道命运的巧克力盒子里装了什么，就在结完婚回到家当天，李知勋发现自己发情了。

后来去医院检查才知道这是假孕，医生说部分年纪小分化早的Omega可能会犹豫心理情绪的波动产生类似怀孕的症状，生理周期也会变得紊乱，所以李知勋这样属于正常情况。

但是这婚已经结了，反正是彼此认定的对象，早两天晚两天结婚，还不是崔胜澈挨一顿打的事儿。总之乌龙是差不多被解决了，倒给崔胜澈落下一个阴影，后来发情期和李知勋做爱总是要吃避孕药，不是发情期的平时就算想捅进生殖腔，也要规规矩矩地戴套。

起初李知勋觉得没什么，他最开始也不想怀孕，他读的是医科，天天连书都看不完，更别说分心出来担心会不会怀孕的事，吃药便能彻底打消这个顾虑，所以起初他很自觉的每次吃药。

可长久下来吃药成了习惯，连工作后也还是规规矩矩地吃，时间久了李知勋难免怀疑自己在崔胜澈心里是失去了吸引力还是对方看他总还是那个中三的时候为了表白会逃课追上天台的学弟，永远都还是个小孩子，不是个大人。

崔胜澈是为了他好，李知勋心里很清楚，他当年总觉得自己很愧疚，很对不起崔胜澈，时间过了很久才从那件事走出来。而崔胜澈自然而然觉得这件事因他而起，也不好意思在李知勋面前提。

后来李知勋为了表达自己的想法闹着不吃避孕药，崔胜澈只当他是情绪不稳定，又恐怕李知勋再次因为自己受伤害，每次做完爱之后都苦口婆心地劝下去。

正好全圆佑这一嘴子提到，李知勋只好红着脸把自己的顾虑从头到尾讲了一遍，全圆佑表示理解的同时又恨铁不成钢。你说这崔胜澈对李知勋过度保护的事实不可否认，出发点也是好的，但李知勋这被崔胜澈保护了十几年怎么还是个清纯弟弟的傻样，这就要追寻多方面的因素了。

他翻着李知勋家里的衣柜，对着李知勋抽屉里的内裤发呆：“李知勋，你别告诉我结婚这么多年了你还穿中学时候穿的白色平角裤。”

“啊？这不是很正常吗？”李知勋站在旁边不解地挠着后脑勺，“胜澈哥说他喜欢啊？”

他喜欢就足够了吗？

全圆佑反问他，同时伸手把李知勋的内裤翻了个遍，一条其他款式的都没有。反问李知勋你看过艾薇没有。

李知勋脸红红的，倒也说是看过，就是里面的姿势崔胜澈每次总说太难为他了不让尝试。

“这就是问题所在了啊！”全圆佑有了能点通李知勋的希望，“你想想看，里面的女演员，就算是同一个女演员，人家穿的衣服一样吗？”

“不，不一样……”

“这不就得了吗？！”

“那……哥你的意思是，我换几个颜色？”

“诶呀我的好弟弟，我的傻知勋啊！光换颜色有什么用啊！这样，我给你介绍几个店……”

当天从崔胜澈李知勋家里出来全圆佑才意识到自己犯蠢，使劲拍着自己的脑壳：

怎么自己不是和李知勋一起的吗？怎么这就主动把自己的弟弟给卖了？！

全圆佑也没别的意思，按理说他推荐的那几条丁字裤穿在李知勋的身上根本起不到内裤本应该有的作用，就半个巴掌大的布料什么都遮不住，纤细的两根带子还是因为挺翘的臀肉才堪堪挂在大腿上。

他本意就是想李知勋在家里穿穿给婚后生活创造点情趣就罢了，谁知道李知勋这一颗钢筋混凝土打的实心直接穿着就上街了。

崔胜澈难得的休假，约好李知勋下午下班后一起约会，看电影吃饭。李知勋兴冲冲在丁字裤外面套个松垮的休闲裤就去了，坐车还好，一走路就别扭。

他老公也纳闷，崔胜澈搂着李知勋却感觉对方一边走一边扭，问起为什么对方又红着一张脸低头不说话，这暗示给得也太少了，崔胜澈第四次尝试沟通失败后干脆狠下心在电梯里趁着没人看见把手搂进李知勋衣服里直接捏他的腰，要看看他葫芦里卖的什么药。

这不看还好，一看直接从李知勋裤腰里拽出一根红色的细绳。崔胜澈怎么可能猜不出是什么，手顺着绳带往下只能摸到李知勋浑圆厚实的屁股，身后竟是一片布料也没有的。

妈的。

电梯里面的味道混杂，崔胜澈的占有欲一下冲上头脑，红着眼睛骂了句脏话拽着对方就出了电梯往家走。

李知勋还犹犹豫豫的，被扯着往前走还弄不清楚发生了什么：“胜澈哥？怎么了？”

崔胜澈风风火火地带他到地下车库，连人带裤直接塞进副驾驶座：“怎么了？你穿的这是什么东西！”

显然是被吓着了，李知勋眼睛一眨就要哭出来：“这，这是圆佑说，圆佑说穿了之后可以促进夫妻关系所以，所以我才……”

“全圆佑那个家伙，乱教什么呢！”崔胜澈哑声骂了几句，可是李知勋又红着眼睛求他，说全圆佑没有错是他主动要求的，这又为了李知勋放轻了语调，“好，我知道了，我没生气，咱们这就回家促进夫妻关系。”

崔胜澈比看上去要瞻前顾后多了，他在开车的时候用余光撇着坐在自己身边悄悄自慰的李知勋，心里想自己果真还是不愿意承认那个当年踹开天台门的小不点现在也长大了的事实。

李知勋其实不想再吃药了，也不想再在自己面前当那个总是被呵护的玻璃天使了，崔胜澈很清楚，也知道自己早就该迈出那一步，但是面对李知勋却又总是舍不得。

他记得无数次李知勋啜着眼泪叫他射在里面的模样，眼睛红红的叫哥哥亲。

他想着李知勋这做法，结合李知勋之前不开心的事，再加上他们本来性格就相像，也多少知道李知勋到底想的什么，等着全圆佑天天在这瞎几把指导，还不如自己亲身上阵。

他也需要学习，李知勋要学着“长大”，他要学着“放手”。

刚才有些发火的时候他释放了一些信息素，在车里的密闭空间里成了Omega情动最好的催化剂，还没开出地下停车库李知勋就硬了，抬起眼睛可怜巴巴地用眼神求他。

崔胜澈也只能怪自己，从车里的储物箱里掏出跳蛋和消毒湿巾让李知勋自己先玩会儿，油门则是踩得积极，压着限速以最短的时间回到家。

李知勋不知道为什么，这会儿或许是完全放下了羞耻心，不想以往开始总是扭扭捏捏的，这次拿了东西就大方地往自己身体里塞，裤子拉链大敞着给崔胜澈看，当着他的面撸动自己的分身，还没到家就射了一次，又浓又黏地沾在指尖，就逮着机会撒娇，下车前举着手要崔胜澈帮他擦。

崔胜澈收了车钥匙要去舔，李知勋赶忙收手说嫌脏，崔胜澈则是强制地大力掰过去把小孩泛红的指尖咬进嘴里，有一股零食的香味：“不脏……知勋是甜的。”

一进家两个人就纠缠着进卧室，崔胜澈把李知勋的裤子脱了，丁字裤却没赶忙脱，等把对方完全脱光了，扶着李知勋的屁股仔仔细细地端详。

“知勋的屁股比以前性感好多，以前和知勋做爱的时候，屁股还又扁又小的一点呢。”

李知勋屁股里面塞着跳蛋，崔胜澈用食指勾着丁字裤最中间的那条细带，他的屁股颤栗着缩紧了，就把那条布带子夹进臀缝里磨着穴口，跳蛋因此进得更深，持续地刺激着他的身体。

“哥哥喜欢吗？”李知勋在跳出快感的一个小瞬间里回过神问崔胜澈，“哥哥喜欢吗？特意因为哥哥所以选的大红色……”

崔胜澈低头咬了一口李知勋的屁股，白白嫩嫩的臀肉被他含在嘴里，伸手抽拉着跳蛋玩了半天才愿意松口：“喜欢，很喜欢。”

因为阴茎高高直立着所以李知勋的性器完全避开了丁字裤的布料，那东西本来就没有什么功能性，现在就完全失去了它的作用，只是崔胜澈用来把玩李知勋身体的道具。

跳蛋已经完全不能满足他，李知勋跪趴着往后更加凑近崔胜澈的手和身体：“哥哥，哥哥进来。”

他的身体已经完全打开了，就生怕这跳蛋先钻到生殖腔里，就怕自己吃亏了，主动扒着屁股叫对方进来。

果不其然崔胜澈插进去插了没两下就打开了生殖腔，李知勋早都习惯了平时做爱打开生殖腔，被进入的时候一点不适都没有，而是更加失控地用身体吃进去崔胜澈的东西。

“哥哥……哥哥，哥哥……”

“知勋，知勋变成大人了。哥，嗯……哥一直觉得你是大人，哥很清楚，只不过哥……”

“呜……哥哥，在和你结婚之后知勋就是大人了……”

“是吗？那还是小大人，因为知勋在哥面前永远都是那个漂亮的小不点儿……”

“嗯……嗯，好，知勋是哥哥的小大人……”

虽然没成结，崔胜澈还是射在生殖腔里。

“哥，”做完一次之后李知勋喊他，声音已经有些沙哑，生殖腔大概已经合上了，因为从身后没有精液流出来，“哥，我这次做完能不能不吃药了？”

“嗯？”

“我没事的，我现在……我早都没事了，如果怀……怀孕了，给哥生孩子也可以。”

“哦……”

“所，所以我的意思是说……”

“那如果要生孩子的话要好好努力呢，再来几次也没问题的吧。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 达龄：  
> 1.darling  
> 2.到达规定最大年龄


End file.
